sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Τριγωνομετρική Συνάρτηση
Τριγωνομετρική Συνάρτηση Trigonometric Function thumb|300px| [[Περιοδική Συνάρτηση Τριγωνομετρική Συνάρτηση ]] thumb|300px| [[Τριγωνομετρική Συνάρτηση|Τριγωνομετρικές Συναρτήσεις ]] thumb|300px| [[Παράγωγος|Παράγωγοι Τριγωνομετρικών Συναρτήσεων ]] - Μία Συνάρτηση που σχετίζεται με την Τριγωνομετρία. Ετυμολογία Η ονομασία "Τριγωνομετρική" σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη "τρίγωνο". Εισαγωγή Oι τριγωνομετρικές συναρτήσεις είναι συναρτήσεις γωνιών. Είναι σημαντικές στη μελέτη τριγώνων και την μοντελοποίηση περιοδικών φαινομένων, μεταξύ των άλλων. Οι τριγωνομετρικές συναρτήσεις ορίζονται συνήθως ως λόγος των δυο πλευρών ενός ορθογωνίου τριγώνου που περιέχει τη δεδομένη γωνία, και μπορούν ισοδύναμα να οριστούν ως το μήκος διαφόρων ευθύγραμμων τμημάτων σε ένα μοναδιαίο κύκλο. Νεώτεροι ορισμοί εκφράζουν τις τριγωνομετρικές συναρτήσεις ως εκθετικές συναρτήσεις μιγαδικών αριθμών. Επιπλέον οι τριγωνομετρικές συναρτήσεις μπορούν να εκφρασθούν και ως αθροίσματα απειροσειρών που επιτρέπουν τον αριθμητικό υπολογισμό της τιμής τους. Στη σύγχρονη Τριγωνομετρία, υπάρχουν έξι βασικές τριγωνομετρικές συναρτήσεις, που παρουσιάζονται εδώ μαζί με τις εξισώσεις που τις συσχετίζουν μεταξύ τους. Ειδικά στην περίπτωση των τελευταίων τεσσάρων, αυτές οι σχέσεις συχνά δίνονται ως ορισμοί των συναρτήσεων αυτών, αλλά μπορούν να οριστούν εξίσου καλά γεωμετρικά ή με άλλα μέσα, και στη συνέχεια να αποδειχθούν οι σχέσεις αυτές. Οι βασικές τριγωνομετρικές συναρτήσεις Ένα Ορθογώνιο Τρίγωνο έχει δύο κάθετες μεταξύ τους πλευρές και μια υποτείνουσα. Οι κάθετες είναι αυτές που σχηματίζουν μεταξύ τους Ορθή Γωνία, ενώ η υποτείνουσα είναι η τρίτη πλευρά που σχηματίζει οξείες γωνίες με τις υπόλοιπες δύο πλευρές. Χρησιμοποιώντας τις πλευρές ενός ορθογωνίου τριγώνου, μπορούν να οριστούν οι τρεις βασικές τριγωνομετρικές συναρτήσεις, η εφαπτομένη, το ημίτονο και το συνημίτονο. Εφαπτομένη Η εφαπτομένη μιας γωνίας θ συμβολίζεται με : \tan \theta \, και ορίζεται ως το πηλίκο της απέναντι (σε σχέση με την γωνία θ) κάθετης πλευράς προς την προσκείμενη κάθετη. Στην περίπτωση του σχήματος 1, : \tan \theta = \frac{c}{b} . Έστω ότι τοποθετούμε ένα τρίγωνο σε ένα Καρτεσιανό Σύστημα Συντεταγμένων έτσι, ώστε η κορυφή της γωνίας θ να βρίσκεται στην αρχή των αξόνων και η προσκείμενη (σε σχέση με την γωνία θ) κάθετη πλευρά του τριγώνου να βρίσκεται πάνω στον άξονα x'x. Η προσκείμενη κάθετη πλευρά, αφού βρίσκεται πάνω στον άξονα x, καταλαμβάνει κάποια απόσταση Δx, ενώ η απέναντι κάθετη πλευρά, αφού είναι κάθετη προς τον άξονα x, καταλαμβάνει κάποια απόσταση Δy παράλληλη στον άξονα y. Η εφαπτομένη της γωνίας θ ορίζεται από τον λόγο : \tan \theta = \frac{\Delta y}{\Delta x} που αποτελεί την κλίση της υποτείνουσας. Όταν η γωνία θ είναι μηδενική, τότε προφανώς και η εφαπτομένη της θ θα είναι μηδενική, αφού η υποτείνουσα του τριγώνου θα είναι παράλληλη στον άξονα x, δηλαδή θα έχει μηδενική κλίση και η απέναντι κάθετη πλευρά θα είναι κι αυτή μηδενική, δηλαδή Δy = 0. Η εφαπτομένη της γωνίας θ απειρίζεται όταν θ=90ο, αφού σ'αυτήν την περίπτωση, η απόσταση Δy είναι άπειρη και η κλίση της υποτείνουσας είναι κάθετη προς τον άξονα x. Ημίτονο Το ημίτονο μιας γωνίας θ συμβολίζεται με : \sin \theta \, και ορίζεται ως ο λόγος της απέναντι κάθετης πλευράς προς την υποτείνουσα. Δηλαδή, σύμφωνα με το σχήμα 1, το ημίτονο είναι : \sin \theta = \frac{c}{a} . Συνημίτονο Ο τριγωνομετρικός κύκλος Χρήσιμες Ταυτότητες Τριγωνομετρικοί Αριθμοί There are some commonly used special values in trigonometric functions, as shown in the following table. The symbol \infty here represents the point at infinity on the real projective line, the limit on the extended real line is +\infty on one side and -\infty on the other. Δεύτερος Πίνακας Sin 240 = -sin 60 = - (√3/2) cos 240 = - cos 60 = -1/2 tan 240 = tan 60 = √3 cot 240 = cot 60 = √3/3 Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία * Ημιτονοειδές Κύμα * Τριγωνομετρία * Συνάρτηση * Τριγωνομετρική Συνάρτηση * Λογαριθμική Συνάρτηση * Ημιτονοειδής Συνάρτηση * Συνημιτονοειδής Συνάρτηση * Υπερβολική Συνάρτηση Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *mathmistakes.info *[ ] *[ ] Category: Τριγωνομετρικές Συναρτήσεις